


Gonna Try For All I'm Worth

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, another finale fic before it gets jossed to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Eddie keeps his eyes on Buck as Buck smiles, that quiet little I trust you to make sure everything will be okay, a smile that only he gets to see. Only when Buck moves does he let go and turn back to the pool table.His heart, however, is going a mile a minute. There was something there. Something that says Buck is worried about being like Red, but that if he keeps Eddie, he’s okay. Which means maybe they need to talk about just what that means.What is the significance of us?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 544





	Gonna Try For All I'm Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Throws 5000 words of Eddie angsting on main at you and runs.
> 
> Title from the song "If the Lights Go Out" by Katie Melua.

“It’s like they just left him behind,” says Buck, his worry and frustration evident. 

Eddie wasn’t really sure why Buck was so caught up in the life of a former firefighter, but judging by the looks around the pool table, they’re all picking up on the same thing. 

They all reacted poorly when Buck was injured, leading to the whole lawsuit mess in the first place. Eddie and Buck had a long talk about it later, a talk that included some rough facing of his own actions and the way he sought out violence as a way to exercise his anger. Eddie, like the others, had been scared of losing Buck in the bomb, but it was his collapse at his congratulations party that threw every single one of them.

They’d been scared and they hadn’t known how to talk to Buck. 

And he’d been so focused on coming back, they’d been afraid that too much encouragement would cause his injuries to reoccur or something worse.

It’s been dealt with. Eddie knows the others talked to Buck too.

But clearly, there’s a part of Buck that hasn’t let go of that fear, not completely, not if this Red guy’s life is bothering him so much. 

“People get busy. It’s easy to drift apart when you don’t work at the same firehouse,” Hen is saying and Eddie really needs her to look up so he can cut off that line of thought.

She’s right, but that’s exactly what Buck saw. What he felt. Them drifting away from him because he wasn’t around every day.

“That will never happen to us,” says Buck. “Right?”

Bobby’s just as quick with Eddie on the reassurance, but Buck still seems worried.

Eddie tries bringing up the past members of the 118, a plan that immediately backfires when Hen and Chimney quickly prove that out of sight is out of mind apparently. He hurries to push past that before it can fester in Buck’s head and make these worries any worse. “Anyways,” he says. “That won’t happen to us.”

Buck still looks worried, so Eddie passes his pool cue to Chimney and turns so he’s fully facing Buck. “Hey,” he says, wrapping one hand around the back of Buck’s neck and making sure Buck’s focused on him and only him. “I promise you, Buck. No one and nothing is going to push us apart.”

He means it. Buck’s as much a part of his life as Abuela. He can’t imagine a world that doesn’t have Buck falling asleep in the middle of movie night or never turning down an adventure to a new part of the city with Christopher or literally always making sure there’s something caramel around because of Eddie’s sweet tooth.

They made it through their rough patch as far as Eddie’s concerned, back with the lawsuit.

“I hope so, Eddie. But you didn’t meet Red. He’s so lonely,” insists Buck.

Eddie sighs. “I can’t speak to Red and his life,” he says. “Maybe it’s because he’s part of a different era. We’re all on social media and communicate so often, the idea of not staying in touch makes no sense to me. We hang out with each other on our days off, we share what’s going on, we are a family, Buck.”

“Hen and Chimney don’t talk to the guys who used to be here though,” argues Buck.

“That’s them,” says Eddie, firm in his reply. “Not us. We,” he motions between the two of them with his free hand, “are forever.”

Buck nods and settles down. “Okay. Okay, good. I can’t really imagine a world that doesn’t have you and Christopher in it. I don’t want to lose us for anything.”

And Eddie refuses to accept a world without Buck. They stand there, zoned in on just each other for another long moment, until Chimney breaks it up with a “if you two are done with your married moment, can we finish the game?”

Eddie keeps his eyes on Buck as Buck smiles, that quiet little I trust you to make sure everything will be okay, a smile that only he gets to see. Only when Buck moves does he let go and turn back to the pool table.

His heart, however, is going a mile a minute. There was something there. Something that says Buck is worried about being like Red, but that if he keeps Eddie, he’s okay. Which means maybe they need to talk about just what that means. What is the significance of _us_?

* * *

It’s possible Eddie is overthinking this. He can’t help himself though. The idea that Buck thought, even for a moment, that he could lose him, is devastating to Eddie. He knows he managed to convince Buck that they would always be there, that he’s just been sucked into the Diaz family, whether he wanted to or not.

But now he’s wondering what Buck does want. Family, obviously. People who won’t leave him.

But does he want more with Eddie?

Buck is his best friend. BFFS, ride or die, the peanut butter to his jelly, pick your cliche, that’s them. It’s just now, since that moment that seemed fraught with...something. Now Eddie doesn’t feel like he can keep being content with this friendship. He wants more. He wants to wake up to Buck, rather than just expect to wake up to the smell of whatever breakfast dish Buck has decided to practice after letting himself in the house bright and early on their days off.

Eddie is aware enough to recognize that’s not exactly normal, even among very good friends.

He just can’t figure out his words. What’s the less intense way to say ‘I’m in love with you and I want you to move in and live with us forever’?

* * *

Eddie still hasn’t figured out how to talk to Buck. They’ve been busy too and Athena’s recent ordeal has still been haunting everyone’s thoughts. Everyone’s been more focused on looking out for Bobby and Athena than on their own issues.

Maybe tomorrow, on their day off, thinks Eddie, squeezing Buck’s shoulder as he walks over to fuck around at the pinball machine. That could work.

“Slow day,” says Chimney as he grabs a sports drink out of the fridge and joins Eddie at the pinball machine. 

Hen and Buck have a game of double speed going at the kitchen table. All of them groan at Chimney’s words. 

“Really?” asks Bobby from the couch. “You felt like we needed a jinx like that?”

Before Chimney can attempt to defend his statement, the sirens go off in the station. “Told you so,” laughs Buck as they head out.

“Looks like a bad one,” says Bobby over the speaker, switching the comms so they can all hear dispatch’s information. The Pacific Surfliner had a massive derailment. Multiple train car pileup, with countless injuries and no doubt just as many deaths. At least seven stations are being sent out as an immediate response, with more on call depending on the initial assessment.

When they arrive, the closer stations have started setting up triage tents and a command station. Eddie follows Bobby over with the rest of the team to get orders and start working on finding survivors. 

Eddie looks to Buck to partner up as usual, but Buck’s staring at a woman in the command station. “Abby?” he says hesitantly.

Abby? Thinks Eddie. The woman that left Buck to ‘find herself’, which Eddie can kind of get based on the circumstances, but who never bothered to call him or update him on her life or what was going on, just basically ghosted him until he accepted that he had to move on anyway?

The woman looks over, causing both Buck and her to startle at the sight of each other, but then she minutely shakes her head and keeps walking. 

She’s older than Eddie expected. He knew there was an age difference, he’d just pictured her more around his age for some reason. A few years older than Buck, but nothing crazy. This woman is gorgeous, that he can tell even through the mud and debris on her face and the distressed look in her eyes. But he wonders how anyone looked at the pair and thought yeah, this will work. Did no one talk to Buck? Ask if he and Abby were on the same page of what they wanted in life? 

It’s not that it’s Eddie’s place, but he has to wonder. And then he has to wonder if he’s projecting his ideas of a relationship on to Buck. He should probably be prepared to have a good honest conversation if he ever manages to get his emotions in order and ask Buck out.

His reverie is interrupted by the hustle around him.

“Abby!” Buck is shouting. “Abby, wait!”

“I can’t!” she screams back at Buck. “My fiance is in there!”

Buck stills and Eddie watches in horrifying curiosity.

“Fiance?” It’s impossible to know what Buck’s thinking, and Eddie thought he knew Buck so well.

“His name’s Jeremy,” says Abby. “He walked up a few cars to get a snack.”

“Do you know which car he’s likely to be in?” asks Buck, his tone as serious as Buck ever gets.

Abby bursts into tears and points at the train car that’s sticking straight up on end, like it did a nose dive into the grass and settled between the ends of other twisted cars.

“Cap?” questions Buck.

“Captain Cooper with the 136 is handling that area,” answers Bobby. “I’m sure they can use the support. Everyone else, here’s your zone area. Work on triage rules. Stabilize and tag survivors, Dispatch has already contacted additional teams to handle transportation.”

Eddie wants to say something, to check if Buck’s okay, but there’s no time. Buck’s already moving and the rest of his team is falling into their assigned roles as well.

* * *

Eddie doesn’t initially have time to worry any more about Abby, or Jeremy, or even Buck. There are too many injured and dying in the wreckage of the train. 

Every first responder with advanced medical training is on triage, while the firefighters start searching for survivors, calling out over the radios whenever they need a paramedic.

When Eddie hears Buck’s call of “Send me up!”, he’s not even surprised to turn and see Buck moving up the side of the train car that did a nose dive. Of course Buck would volunteer to save people in the craziest part of the wreck.

But as he’s working, the constant sounds of creaking metal pull his attention. It’s not just him. Everyone’s keeping an eye on Buck’s train car. What they thought was secure, seems completely unstable now. It shakes whenever something shifts and too much of the wreckage seems to hide pockets of instability. Bobby and the other Captains in charge of the scene start pulling people further out from the area while they work to find a solution. 

When they don’t seem to be able to come up with something immediate, the commands come down the line to move away from the area until heavy equipment can be brought in.

Abby gasps when the order is given to start moving away from the wreckage, at least far enough out that they can stabilize the tilted train car and keep the area safe. “No. Please, he’s still in there, Jeremy’s still in there. You have to find him!”

“Cap, give me a couple more minutes,” says Buck, high on a rope, teetering dangerously over the pile of twisted metal and small fires that makes up the wreckage. It’s far too dangerous to stay up there, but Eddie knows that Buck’s a self-sacrificing idiot and while Eddie may not have been around for Abby, he’s seen the aftermath. He knows Buck is going to push harder than I should to find her fiance. Especially when she keeps begging for it and also who the fuck gave her a radio? 

“It’s too dangerous,” replies Bobby.

But Buck doesn’t start lowering himself, just spider-climbs his way to another window to shine a light inside.

“Thank you, Buck,” whispers Abby. “Please don’t give up on him.”

Eddie doesn’t know what comes over him, he really, really doesn’t, because Buck’s the one who covers the emotional reactions for the two of them, but he can’t, he just can’t with this woman. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He’s yelling, screaming, looking at Abby and not Buck. “He’s going to die up there, trying to save your fucking fiance.” Eddie chokes on the tears that he doesn’t know how to stop. “Buck is a good man, he’s so good, and he won’t give up on anyone until his body quits on him or you tie him down and I love him, I love him so much, and I’m going to lose him because you begged him to save the man you love.” 

He’s bitter and horrible and he knows his words are cruel and Eddie can’t help it, he can’t. “It took him months to put himself back together when you left, months! And then the world tried to break him and we put him back together. Over and over and over, it tries to take him from me and I have dragged him back every time. And now you made him take a stupid risk, a stupid awful risk. I love him and he’s going to die and I hate you!” he spits the last, the words full of vitriol. 

Abby’s hand is over her mouth, crying as well, her eyes flitting between him and where Buck is hanging on a rope, teetering as the train quivers in the air. 

In his peripheral, he can see people running at him and a vague part of his brain registers that everyone probably just heard that, because they’re all operating with comms on. 

Eddie falls to his knees, just crumples. He can’t do this. He lost Shannon and that was horrible, it was awful, but they were barely working their way around a new normal and every time he thought he couldn’t keep going, Buck was there. Even before Shannon died, Buck was there to put him back together and hold on. 

He can’t lose Buck. He won’t survive. 

Christopher, fuck there’s no way Christopher will get past this. 

Eddie rocks on his knees and he sobs. Through the noise cuts the harsh sound of tearing metal. Hen is at his side, pulling him into a hug, and Eddie cries against her as the train car falls, Buck’s body twisting in the air as it follows.

* * *

He’s given about as much time as it takes for the dust to settle to dwell on his emotions. Then Bobby’s yelling in his ear. “Eddie! DIAZ! Get your ass up and moving, there are still lives to save!”

Hen tugs him up, shoves him towards the now worsened crash site. “We gotta go, Eddie.”

“I can’t,” he protests. 

She stops and drags him up close, making sure he can’t break eye contact. “Eddie, look at me. I get it. If Karen was out there, I’d be an absolute wreck. And if she didn’t know I loved her, I’d be worse. But what I could never live with is wondering if I could have saved her. What Buck needs right now is you, in that wreckage, looking for him. And working to save anyone else you come across along the way. Because that’s what Buck was doing. Saving lives. Go save a life.”

So he goes. He moves through the areas of the rubble they can get to, tagging more bodies than anyone wants to think about. Most of the people in this area are already dead. They won’t know until much later if it was the initial crash or the second one that did it. Or if they were just waiting too long for help and succumbed to what didn’t have to be life-threatening injuries. 

In some ways, all Eddie wants is to be on a singular mission: find Buck. But he can’t. And it’s not about Bobby commanding otherwise or disappointing anyone. Rescuing people is just who he is. It’s why he became a medic in the Army instead of training in a different field. Who he is, is saving lives. It’s who Buck is. It’s why Eddie fell in love with him. 

Because Buck may have been an absolute dick the first couple hours--which Eddie has long since known was due to Buck going through some major shit at the time, shit that ironically has risen up to bite him in the ass now--but as soon as the issue was save a life or save your pride, Buck backed down. The victim mattered the most to Buck. And then Eddie got to watch as Buck somehow swooped in and saved him and Christopher and held them together into an unexpected family. 

This is who they are. They save people.

And so as much as Eddie may want to focus on finding Buck, of not leaving those emotion-clouded words over the radio as the last ones Buck heard, he doesn’t. He moves steel off a leg, splints it as best he can and waits until a backboard and a team are available to pull the man out. 

He says a prayer over each body that he tags. Someone, probably a lot of someones, loves this person and they deserve a moment. 

He holds the hand of the father that chokes out his last breath, bleeding in too many places for them to stop.

He pops in a boy’s shoulder, supports him in a sling, nearly cries for joy when the boy’s mom is found, a few broken bones but alive. 

There are too many bodies though. And each one isn’t Buck. 

He’s nearing the end of the approved wreckage area--some have been deemed too unstable and the lead captains won’t risk any more lives without light and stability--with no sign of Buck. It’s been at least an hour, if not longer. Eddie tries to breathe and not think about how many bodies are likely still buried under the twisted metal. 

“118!” comes a call over the radio. 

“Lena?” answers Eddie.

“Yeah, it’s me,” replies Lena Bosko. “I got your boy, Eddie.”

Eddie freezes. He needs to ask...needs to know. The words catch in his throat.

“Bosko, how is he?” asks Bobby and he sounds every bit as choked up as Eddie feels.

“Very much alive,” is Lena’s response. “He’s a lucky sonuvabitch, looks like the momentum swung him out away from the wreckage, just on the far side of our search radius. His radio got damaged in the fall and he couldn’t communicate.”

In the background, it sounds like Buck’s trying to say something. 

“What’s he want? What does he need?” asks Eddie, not caring a bit that tears are streaming down his dirt soaked face. 

Lena sounds exasperated as hell. “He wants to go back to helping and what he needs is to sit his ass down until I can get a stretcher over here.”

“I’m fine!” snaps Buck’s garbled voice in the background. 

He doesn’t sound fine.

“Really?” asks Lena, in that I’m so over this shit tone she used to use on Eddie. “Because I remember being sidelined when I had broken ribs and based on what I can see, it is likely that you have those too and some minor internal bleeding going on too.”

“Look just tape me up and…”

Eddie’s pretty sure the entire 118 groans in unison and is ready to find their way to Lena and Buck so they can tie Buck to a tree. While he listens, he holds pressure to a nasty cut on a victim’s thigh and flags down another stretcher team to pull the woman the rest of the way out. As he does, the muffled sounds of arguing come through. 

Finally, Lena’s voice comes back through. “Tell you what, Buckley. I’m going to punch you in the ribs. If you can stay standing with no reaction, I’ll let you go back out and help people. Ready?”

It’s quiet for a moment. 

“Smart man. He’s behaving and going to the hospital,” she says. “I’ll make sure you get all the info Captain Nash.”

Bobby thanks her and they all sigh in relief. 

Eddie feels like the weight of a train car just lifted from his chest. He allows himself a moment to just breathe and then he goes back to work. 

There are more people to save.

* * *

Eddie refuses to leave Buck’s side once he’s finally able to call it a day on his shift and head to the hospital. He has no plans on leaving period and requests a cot from one of the nurses. He’ll tell Christopher about everything tomorrow. His kid loves Buck as much as he does, so the struggle will probably be convincing Christopher to sleep at home, versus him having any issue with Eddie staying while Chris stays with Pepa or Abuela. 

“Abby?” asks Buck once. 

“She’s fine,” replies Eddie and hates her even more. 

“Wanted to apologize, couldn’t save her fiance.”

“Her fiance’s fine. Turns out he wasn’t even in that train car. He got thrown from the wreckage and was in a field with just a broken arm.” Eddie’s furious about this. Buck’s lying in the hospital, again, and for nothing. He knows his tone sounds meaner than it should. 

Buck can obviously hear it, because he reaches out and takes Eddie’s hand in his. “Hey. Eddie, I’m fine. Everything is okay.”

“You’re in the hospital, Buck!”

“Because they want to keep an eye on me.”

Eddie might just pull his hair out. “For internal bleeding!”

Buck’s patience is never-ending though. “There was a small amount of bleeding, that the doctors were able to stop and they have already said, I will make a full recovery. And a few busted ribs. You know as well as I do that the doctor said I could either stay here for observation over the course of the next few days and get a clean bill of health, or take three weeks of at home recovery, because, and I quote ‘no one trusts you to behave Mr. Buckley’. Nothing broken. No clots. I am okay, Eddie. Take a breath, babe.”

“I just don’t like that you were willing to risk your life like that for one guy.” But he listens and does try to take a few steady breaths and calm down. 

“It wasn’t for one guy, Eddie. There were 64 people in that train car, every single one of whom needed help. And most didn’t end up making it.” Buck sounds a little annoyed with him now and Eddie hates that he made Buck upset. 

“I’m sorry,” he offers.

“I’m always going to be that guy,” says Buck. “I’m always going to try and save people, that’s why I do this. I thought you understood that.”

“I do, I do,” promises Eddie. “You just scared me.”

He gives Buck his absolute best puppy-dog eyes and just because Evan Buckley is a master manipulator, does not mean that Eddie is without his own skills, so it’s only a few seconds before Buck’s reeling him up for a hug and assuring him that he forgives him.

“Besides,” says Buck after a moment. “You’re the one who cut his own rope to drop forty feet into a hole in the ground to save one kid, so it’s not like you have any room to talk.”

* * *

“Christopher,” whispers Buck. As per usual, Buck has absolutely no ability to properly gauge the volume of his own voice, so it’s a rather loud whisper. “Superman,” hisses Buck again. “Come here and don’t wake up your dad.”

Eddie keeps his breathing even and feigns sleep, letting Buck have his moment with his kid. It’s Buck’s last night in the hospital and they’re all itching to be done. Christopher wanted to be there, so they compromised by agreeing that he could stay late. Maddie’s going to pick him up after her shift finishes at midnight and spend the night at their place. That way Christopher will be home to welcome Buck when they arrive. The doctor promised he could leave as soon as the morning shift finished rounds and were ready to start discharges. 

“Yeah Bucky?” asks Christopher, also stage whispering.

“Before your dad brings me home tomorrow, I need you and Aunt Maddie to do me a favor.”

“Okay,” agrees Chris, super serious. “What is it?”

“In the top drawer of my dresser is a piece of paper. It’s hidden very well under the clothes. I need you to bring it to the house, okay?”

“To our house?” asks Chris. And god kid, Eddie wishes that “our” meant all three of them in the room. 

“Yeah, our house,” answers Buck and Eddie’s heart skips a beat. “Can you do that?”

Christopher nods. “Dresser. Top drawer. Secret paper,” he says, repeating it several times to himself to make sure it sticks. 

“That’s my guy,” says Buck with a smile and Eddie peeks just enough to see Buck shuffle over in the hospital bed so Christopher can settle in next to him.

* * *

They haven’t really talked about what he said at the wreckage site, not yet at least. He started to, or well, he started to ask if they should.

Buck had reached out and held his hand. Said they were absolutely going to talk about that and more. But he would really prefer that it didn’t take place in a hospital room.

To which Eddie had exhaled in relief and thanked Buck a few too many times because he really, really wants to have that conversation somewhere he’s comfortable. He’s confident he’s not losing Buck. That’s obvious. It even seems pretty likely that Buck’s open to the idea of a relationship. So Eddie just needs to figure out how to tone down his intensity, so Buck isn’t completely scared away. 

Plus, Eddie has a very elaborate plan (and a speech) to convince Buck to finish his recovery at their house. 

He doesn’t get to use any of it. 

“So, I’ll be able to come pick you up after I get done with work,” says Maddie. “Eddie, I’ve been working on figuring out a schedule so Buck’s not left alone too long at any given point. I sent Chimney and Albert over to move your bed downstairs, there’s really no point in you having to walk up to the loft all the time.”

Eddie’s trying to think of a nice way to ask (insist) that Buck stay with Christopher and himself when Buck takes care of it.

“Oh, Mads, that’s really nice of you guys, but I’ll be at Eddie’s for the next couple weeks while I finish recovering.”

Eddie’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to exhale quite as loudly as he does.

“Buck, you shouldn’t just invite yourself,” admonishes Maddie. “What if Eddie and Christopher don’t want an uninvited houseguest?”

“First off,” answers Buck, “the doctor said I could continue recovering at home and so that’s where I’m going. To the place that feels like home. And besides, it’s Eddie’s place. I’m not _really_ a guest.”

* * *

As soon as Buck is settled on the couch, Christopher is not at all sneakily giving him the secret piece of paper as promised. 

“What’s that?” asks Eddie.

“It’s a secret, Dad!”

Buck smiles. “It was. Well, sort of. But I think it probably needs to not be a secret anymore.” He reaches the paper out and passes it to Eddie. “Read it please.”

Eddie gives Buck a curious look. “Out loud?”

“Oh god no. Just. I don’t really know how to start the conversation we clearly need to have, so I figured I could just let this do the talking for me.” 

Eddie’s still not really sure what to do with that, but he unfolds the paper and reads.

(Photo text: How to Convince Eddie Diaz To Marry Me

1) Ask him

2) Should probably get a ring

3) Ask him on a date first

4) Ask Christopher's permission

5) cook for him. Bobby says cooking is romantic

6) Have his back, always

7) Tell him I love him)

Eddie sets the picture on the coffee table and just kind of stares at Buck. “Really?”

Buck blushes, but nods. “Yeah. I know it’s embarrassing and we can just start with number 3, I just wanted you to know that I’m in. I’m all in.”

“For how long?” asks Eddie, wondering what made Buck suddenly decide he wanted his life to include him and Christopher forever.

Buck smiles sheepishly. “Um, the list I made when you dropped Christopher off after the tsunami and then he called two nights later and said I was the one who could calm him down. I thought if you could believe in me enough to trust me that much, maybe I had a chance.”

Eddie’s amazed. “That long? You’ve had these feelings for that long? Buck…”

Buck shakes his head. “I’ve had these feelings since we pulled that girl’s head out of the tailpipe and you ignored every one of them, told me they weren’t your type, and smiled at me. It’s pretty much been a spiral ever since.”

Eddie has no idea how to convey how much he loves the man in front of him with mere words, so he figures fuck it, goes for broke, and practically throws himself into Buck’s lap. Well. Not so much throwing, since Buck’s still recovering and Eddie’s an idiot, not an asshole. He straddles his legs, tucking his knees into the outside of Buck’s thighs, and leans in.

Kissing Buck is exactly like everything he dreamed it would be. Buck’s heart is so big and he’s so generous and his kisses exemplify that beautifully. He’s smaller than Buck and yet Buck is the one who feels precious in his arms, like something fragile that Eddie never wants to break. 

“UGH,” interrupts Christopher loudly. “I’m going to need you to do that when I’m not here.”

Buck bursts into laughter and Eddie grins. 

He thinks everything just might be okay.


End file.
